


Four Years Ago and a Night

by damareizuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, HanaKuro, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Night Stands, another hanakuro, cause i am a hanakuro bitch, hopefully, kuroko being an idiot, toned down makoto, yes i haven't finish my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damareizuki/pseuds/damareizuki
Summary: When Kuroko Tetsuya experienced his first heartbreak, he asked one night of Hanamiya Makoto's life.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Under the Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> rated m — sexual scene and language  
> graded f — for not editing it, proofreading or whatever
> 
> sooo, i found out that shipping hanamiya makoto and kuroko tetsuya together is widely frowned upon on the whole knb fandom cause mainly they hate hanamiya's jerk ass. well, it's true that hanamiya's personality is not anything for the books but hey, he's very interesting. besides, i always prefer people who are flawed and ruthless. they then to know the reality better than the self-righteous, 'i need to do what's right' main characters. 
> 
> but, meh, that's just me. 
> 
> this is a short fic. hopefully. i can't determined how many chapters. but this is—hopefully, it will remain—lighthearted. i wanted beyond the boundary to be lighthearted but it took an expected turn but this one won't follow its path. 
> 
> again, this ain't edited. it ain't written good. but if you stick around and finished reading it, let me offer my sincerest thank you.

He doesn’t exactly remember when he started running. It was as if his body made that decision for him and before he knew it he was in the busy streets of the shopping district. Kuroko stopped on his tracks, allowing himself to breathe, regaining his composure. His fists clenched tightly at the awareness of the painful lump in his throat. He fought it. Swallowed it. That’s what he’s always good at anyway. Hiding his emotions. Shoving them aside.

“Fancy seeing you here, little phantom.” Kuroko turned to look at the familiar voice coming from his back. How long has it been since he saw Hanamiya Makoto? The last time he saw him was when he and his team watched their game against Rakuzan. The raven hasn’t changed much, he still has that sneer in his tone, the sick grin on his face.

“Hanamiya-san,” Kuroko acknowledged.

“Get out of my way. And stop being dazed in the middle of a busy street, idiot.” He’s still as unpleasant as he remembered. Kuroko politely apologized, stepping aside. Without looking back Hanamiya began walking again, his attention drifting back to the familiar book he was reading. Kuroko knew the book because he was reading the same. He never thought that the captain was someone who likes reading books. Of course, everyone was aware on how he’s practically a genius with a whopping over 160 IQ. Still, it felt weird for someone who finds joy in crushing other people to be reading that kind of book.

The book was different from the ancient Japanese genre that Kuroko loved reading. In fact, it was a straight-up romance novel between two guys. It wasn’t written so coyly and for the purpose of making your heart jump or to cater to the whims of the fans. The book had this innocence in it. Questioning human emotions, the notion of love, and how society shaped it according to its whims. The protagonist struggled to grasp the concept of love and it became more complicated when he started feeling it for someone of same-sex.

It didn’t have those standard ‘heart-racing’ moments people will call like holding hands, sudden kisses, and whatnot. People would even testify that it was boring. To Kuroko, however, it was interesting enough. The book allowed him to stand in the position of the lead character as he went through the pain and joys of trying to accept what he feels.

“Wait,” Kuroko was panting while Hanamiya turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised—questioning. The bluenette didn’t even realize what he did until he was there desperately grasping Hanamiya’s black coat.

“What do you want, little shit?” Makoto sneered, closing the book he was reading. “I am not someone who’ll play your little friendship game.”

Kuroko leveled his eyes on the latter’s amber ones. “Let’s go your place,” his tone was nothing but deadly serious.

“What?” Hanamiya snorted. “Why would I invite you to my place?” Not even once did he invited his team to his own place because Hanamiya hates catering to anyone or playing with hospitality. So, what makes Seirin’s trump card think that he would invite him over?

Kuroko wasn’t fazed with his response. His eyes burned with unfaltering determination. “Please, Hanamiya-san.” His grip of the older guy’s coat tightened.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Hanamiya pushed his arm away but Kuroko held on to him again, this time tighter. He knew the moment he met the guy during their game that he was one stubborn motherfucker pushing all his shining principles down his throat but does he really need to prove it to him again? Hanamiya was exhausted. The basketball practice sucks, the committee meeting sucks, the upcoming midterms suck. And now, he has to deal with the most hard-headed person he had ever met.

There are three people topping the list of Hanamiya Makoto’s most hated. One is Touou’s captain, Imayoshi Shouichi. It’s followed by the idiot Teppei Kiyoshi. Then the last spot belonged to the bluenette who’s currently harassing him. Hanamiya felt his eyes rolled at the thought on how this small pass specialist effortlessly kicked the first two off his lips and securing all three spots for himself.

“Please, Hanamiya-san. It would be really great if we can go to your place.” Kuroko said once more. Hanamiya doesn’t know what he’s scheming and he wanted it to remain unknown.

He then grabbed the younger’s head, making sure to add the necessary pressure to tell him that he’s not playing his game. “Listen, you shit, I don’t just break people on the basketball court. I could do it outside as well. Don’t fucking test me.” Kuroko didn’t answer, he just kept his eyes steadied against Hanamiya’s.

He’s not gonna back-out. He will never back-out.

Realizing it will be more troublesome to push the bluenette away especially when he’s so damn determined, Makoto let out a string of curses. “Screw this day and screw you the most. Follow me. If you get lost, better.” Kuroko gave a tight nod as they began walking.

Kuroko had always known that the students of Kirisaki Daiichi are born in rich families. The coach said that, she even went on to sing endless praises of how the school premise practically screams gold bars. But Kuroko wasn’t prepared to enter such a luxurious building. He knew that it could be one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Tokyo. What’s more surprising was Hanamiya Makoto literally lived on the most expensive unit on the building—the penthouse.

The moment they got inside Hanamiya’s place, Kuroko scan the place in awe. The unit has an equally luxurious interior. It was modern and minimalist. Something he thought suits Hanamiya. There was a wall made by nothing but glass giving them the best view over Tokyo. There’s no denying it, Hanamiya Makoto is loaded.

“I am not gonna offer you anything. I don’t serve people.” Hanamiya clicked his tongue.

“It’s okay,” Kuroko replied. “Pardon my intrusion,” he greeted.

Hanamiya waved his hand, dismissive. “Don’t bother, I live alone.” He then removed his coat and placed it over the sofa before loosening his tie. Kuroko proceeded to take a seat on the sofa, knowing fully that Hanamiya won’t tell him anything. After all, he was the one who insisted on coming. The latter was already generous enough to agree.

The Uncrowned King gathered the darts lying on the center table and began throwing it to the board that was situated against the wall. He was surprisingly good at it. He was able to hit the center multiple times. “You’re good,” Kuroko noted.

“Of course, I am,” Hanamiya smirked.

Kuroko couldn’t think of anything to say. Honestly, he doesn’t even know why he forced the Kirisaki Daiichi’s captain to take him to his place. He then just decided to say the first thing that came to his mind.

“You don’t have any television?”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “I have. It’s hidden on the wall. I don’t use it that much anyway unless I am playing games.” There was a sigh after his answer. Wondering up until when will he play that game with the bluenette. Hanamiya walked towards the board to get the darts while cursing himself on why he agreed to bring the idiot to his place. If this gets out to his team, they’ll whine endlessly until he allowed them to crash his place.

Hanamiya just focused on removing the darts on the board when Kuroko suddenly spoke, “He got a girlfriend.”

The raven paused for a moment then continued what he was doing. When he turned around, he saw the smaller guy looking down, fists clenching his pants. “A girl confessed to him and he decided to give it a try and now they’re going out.” Makoto saw drops of water falling on the latter’s pants.

Without a word, Hanamiya just went back to his initial position and began throwing darts. “But the worse part is… I just realized how much I wanted to be with him. That what I felt is not friendship. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be the one he’ll go out with.” Hanamiya stopped throwing darts as he sat down on the metal edge of the center table, facing directly the crying pass specialist.

“Kagami-kun is so happy. I was the first one he told about the good news because I am his best friend…” Kuroko clutched his chest. “But I can’t be happy for him. I can’t find it in me to be happy for him. I am the worst person because all this time I could only think of how much I wish it will never work between them.”

This would probably the second time Hanamiya herd Kuroko talked so much. But even his dramatic speech during their match held nothing compared to what he was hearing right now. This guy was probably holding everything up until now. He knew he would explode soon that’s why he was desperate for him to agree to go to his place.

“The way I see it, you can do two things.” Hanamiya sighed. Kuroko lifted his head, leveling his gaze with his. Hanamiya was silent for a moment, taking in the expression all over the bluenette’s face. This was the second time that his expressionless mask fell. One, when he was angry at him and second, now that he was heartbroken. What a tragedy. He knew—heck, everyone—knew his huge crush on the Seirin’s ace. It was not hard to see when Kuroko wasn’t really hiding it. It didn’t even come to him as a surprise that the younger guy just found out his feelings after Kagami Taiga got himself some girlfriend.

“You can either go and tell that best friend of yours what you feel and hope for the best or you suck it up and move on.” He would normally add ‘as if I’d say that’ on the end but he was feeling generous today. So, he purposely left it out. Kuroko Tetsuya should thank his lucky stars as he was in the mood to not be a jerk. “But of course, if you choose the first option you should not expect anything and you should be ready to sacrifice that pretty little ‘friendship’ of yours with him. This ain’t fairytale, kid, he won’t magically say that he loves you too and you’ll both live happily ever after.”

“I know,” the defeat on his tone was irritating for Hanamiya. For such a stubborn kid to accept such defeat makes him want to vomit. Kuroko wiped his tears away. The sadness in his eyes turned into another determination. Upon recognizing it, Hanamiya began questioning his life decisions.

“Hanamiya-san,” Kuroko stood up. “Please sleep with me.” Hanamiya looked at him with wide eyes. There were only a few moments that can catch Hanamiya Makoto off guard and he never knew this one was part of it.

The raven buried his face on his palm. “Are you out of your goddamn mind!? Why would I have sex with you?!”

“Well, I wanted to make sure about myself and my sexuality.” Kuroko deadpanned.

Makoto felt his head was starting to hurt. “Isn’t being in love and crying over that huge ass Kagami Taiga enough proof that you’re gay?”

“Now that you mentioned,” And he had the nerve to say that. “But I still wanna make sure.” Hanamiya is slowly, gradually, inching to kicking the latter out.

“You’re a fucking moron.” Ah, he can feel his every blood rushing to his head, threatening to burst.

“Please don’t curse.” Kuroko retorted. “We’re already here so let’s try it.” That’s it, Hanamiya doesn’t know how the hell the other’s brain function. “Or… you probably don’t swing that way.” Kuroko murmured.

Hanamiya stood up. “It’s not that! I am not some close-minded bastard. The last thing I care about people is their fucking gender. I don’t care if you’re a guy or a girl or whatever you call yourself.”

“Then, there wouldn’t be a problem if we sleep together.” Hanamiya felt the strong urge to just jump off the building so he wouldn’t have to deal with him.

“Why do you even want to have sex with me?”

“Well, you’re the perfect one to ask for this. For sure, you’ll know what to do. But the main reason is that you don’t like me. _You hate me._ I don’t like you either so it’s perfect. After tonight, we’ll move on and forget everything.” Hanamiya cursed himself for agreeing on his reasoning. The phantom was right, he does hate him. He can't stand his principles. The friendship, hard work, and teamwork he's so fucking proud of.

Fine.

Fine.

Fine.

Fine.

Just for this night, he had gone this far anyway. “Follow me,” he walked towards his room with Kuroko tailing behind him. Kuroko looked all over the place. Even his room has such a beautiful interior. Minimal but elegant on its own. It followed the on-going monochromatic scheme of the whole house. His bed was big with multiple pillows. It was like looking at the bedroom of some popular yet aloof bachelor or company CEO.

Makoto closed the door. He had countless sex before—but he never did it in his place. Sex is wet and messy for him and he didn’t want to clean after. Of course, all the sex involved different women and never with a man. Admittedly, he was curious how it will feel to do it with another man. Only, he wasn’t curious enough and he didn’t have the urge to know how it feels.

Makoto sat on the edge of the bed. Eyes focused on the bluenette standing in his room. It was already 7 in the evening. The room was a little dark with the exception of the lights on his headboard and the buildings outside. “Take your clothes off.” He relaxed using his arms as support, his hands flat on the bed away from his body.

Kuroko tried his best to keep his face expressionless but Hanamiya caught him flinch a little at his words while his cheeks were painted soft read. Well, he’s showing an interesting face. Kuroko removed his coat, asking the raven on where he could place it who just answered telling him to just drop it on the floor. Kuroko nodded then pulled his shirt off him. He unbuckled his belt and kick his pants away.

“Now, take my clothes off,” Hanamiya smirked. Another nod. Kuroko walked towards him. He began by removing his red tie then unbuttoning his polo and removing it. His hands were shaking but he tried his best to keep them steady. Kurko paused. Inhaling deeply, he unbuckled Hanamiya’s belt. When the buckle came off, Kuroko felt Hanamiya pulled him and in an instant, he was against the soft mattress with the older guy hovering above him.

“I’ll give you another chance.” Makoto leaned forward, his lips inch away from Kuroko’s.

Kuroko can feel his lips tingled at the sensation of knowing that Hanamiya’s were a second away from claiming it. “I will not change my mind. I want to do it with you.” Hanamiya took that as a cue as he claimed the younger’s lips. Kuroko gasped at what happened, not able to fully process it. He was also lost. He never knew how kissing work. He never had one before. Hanamiya was guiding him though, urging him to answer back and he did after he removed every last of his reservation. He was the one who asked them to be in that situation.

He should not do it half-heartedly.

Makoto slipped his tongue inside the bluenette’s mouth making him groan. He then switched their position, leaving Kuroko on top without breaking their heated kiss. Another moan, making Hanamiya smirk. He enjoyed the little sounds the phantom made. The little gasps, those groans, Kuroko’s hunger. Switching their place once more, Hanamiya started licking his neck. Kissing. Sucking. Licking. His tongue toyed on the nipple of the younger, his hand stroking his length. Kuroko writhed beneath him in pleasure.

He’s good at this, he thought. Feeling Makoto’s tongue trailed down to his stomach. “Ha-hanamiya-san…” Kuroko moaned covering his face with his palms. Makoto pulled away looking at the bluenette panting, shivering in pleasure. Makoto then removed Kuroko’s hands that were covering his face and was welcomed by a blushing—extremely shy—Kuroko. What an interesting face.

Makoto continued stroking his length, taking his lips against his. “I will teach this mouth of yours what to call me.” Kuroko’s breathing became rapid as he was nearing his release. “Call me by my name,” Hanamiya whispered in his ears, biting it.

“Say it, Tetsuya.” He added more pressure on his every stroke.

“Ma-makoto…” Kuroko moaned as he reached climax and fell apart beneath him.

Makoto licked the thick juice on his hand, eyes not leaving Kuroko’s blue one. “We’re just getting started.” He flipped Kuroko over, propping him to put his ass higher. Without warning, he pushed his thumb inside him. Kuroko shuddered, his knees almost giving in. Makoto told him to stay still while he began kissing and biting his neck, should, and back. His fingers working to stretch him. Reaching for a condom on his bedside table, he quickly and skillfully slid it to his aching erection.

Sensing that the bluenette was ready, Makoto smirked. Calling Kuroko’s name, he pushed himself inside the bluenette. Kuroko’s knees gave in in both pain and unexplainable pleasure but Makoto kept him in place. Once his full length was inside Kuroko’s, the Uncrowned King threw his head back, eyes closed, letting pleasure took him over. Goddamn, their bodies screamed such compatibility. It was as if his dick found its perfect home. He began thrusting, holding tightly on the younger’s hips. In and out. Without stopping. Full force. Hungry and wanting.

His huge dark room was filled with the sound of their bodies against each other. Their names moaned from each other’s lips. Kuroko can’t remember how many times they did it. He felt like everything was hazy while he drowned in a multitude of unnamed emotions laced with pleasure. He never knew enough of Hanamiya Makoto. He only knew few things but on that night alone; he felt as if his body—every inch—knew Hanamiya better than he did.

How his foul mouth kisses with such passion. There was such powerful demand and generosity in it. His hands that break people on the basketball court held him with gentleness and eagerness to please him. And his eyes, those cruel eyes, looked at him with such gentleness.

Kuroko never had sex but he had read it a thousand times in different books, from different authors, and nothing came close to what he felt and experience with Hanamiya Makoto.

When he woke up, he felt as if his body was thrown from the highest floor to the ground. Everything ached and burn with memories. He turned and saw Makoto’s sleeping figure. They’re both covered in bite marks and bruising hickeys. Kuroko felt his cheeks heated. He was about to stand when he finally noticed the arm over his stomach. Carefully, removing it, he willed himself to stand up even when he swore feeling like he’s gonna die any second because of how sore he was. The good thing before they sleep, they both agreed to do a quick shower. Of course, they make-out during it.

Kuroko began putting on his clothes. After fixing himself, knees shaking a bit. He turned to look at Hanamiya. He was still on the bed, sleeping. Who knew this guy was a heavy sleeper. He walked towards the bed. Kuroko allowed himself to gently ruffle the captain’s black hair. He then walked to his study, grab one sticky note, and wrote a message before leaving.

The moment the door shut close, Hanamiya fluttered his eyes open. He turned and looked at the ceiling. He stood up and was about to get dress when he saw the note left on his study.

**_Under the Paper Moon, 205_ **

Makoto just placed the note between the pages of one of his reference books. He was about to put on his clothes with his eyes caught his reflection against his whole-body mirror. The Uncrowned King snorted at the view of his body covered in varying sizes of marks and bites as he put on his clothes.

Hanamiya Makoto and Kuroko Tetsuya never saw each other again for the next four years. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated m — for sexual scene?  
> graded f — for not being edited and proofread
> 
> Kuroko, when you ask for a one night stand, you leave your heart out of the room. okay?

Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t fully prepared when he saw Hanamiya Makoto again.

He was in the middle of the first semester of his second year in university when Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara dragged him to watch the semi-finals of the College Basketball league. Kise and Aomine were playing against one of the reigning top universities. Kise and Aomine apparently were scouted by the same university. They only found out when they met on the basketball team. Akashi and Midorima, on the other hand, was accepted in the top university while Murasakibara was on his month-long vacation before returning to France where he was studying Culinary.

In his last year in high school, Kuroko wasn’t sure on what degree he would take or where he would study. He ran out of time to think and choose so he just applied for a decent university and took up Literature. Halfway through his first year in university when Kiyoshi asked for his help with the kindergarten his family-owned, he realized what he wanted to do. He then started getting units for teaching and unconsciously started his journey to a double degree as he still wanted to finish Literature.

Kagami left for America on their third year in high school as he was offered some scholarship on a university with a high chance of playing for NBA which was the ultimate dream of the latter.

They were seated on the audience, watching the two teams warm up. Watching College Basketball League sometimes turned into an unexpected reunion when he would either bumped into his old Seirin team or the old teams they fought with. Just like today, behind them, his old team captain, Hyuuga together with his now girlfriend Riko and some of the seniors were sitting watching as well. Takao was also with them seated next to Midorima. Even Himuro was with them, seated next to Murasakibara. Akashi was sitting next to him while he’s old Rakuzan team were seated in front of them.

Only a few of them continued playing basketball while the rest retired after graduating in high school. Akashi and he shared the same thought of already fulfilling what they wanted with basketball during their high school. Plus, the fact that Kuroko was practically doing a double degree will not allow him to indulge much in basketball.

Five minutes before the game, the empty seat on his side was taken. “Hi everyone, I didn’t know we have a mini-reunion today,” Imayoshi laughed making everyone look at him except Kuroko because he’s eyes were set on the guy taking the seat next to him.

Hanamiya Makoto had some of his hair tied, showing his ears that were full of different silver earrings. “Oh, Hanamiya!” Kiyoshi happily greeted which was answered by a roll of eyes from the raven. “Long time no see!” Kiyoshi chuckled.

“Shut up, Kiyoshi.” Hanamiya clicked his tongue, eyes not leaving the court in front of them. Kuroko kept his eyes on him as if watching a strange phenomenon before him. How long has it been since he last saw Hanamiya Makoto? He can’t remember. He doesn’t even want to count. His chest constricted a little of the memory of how he had always hope for those years that he would bump with the Uncrown King or he would see him even just for a little bit. But no such thing happened.

They never crossed paths in those years. Kuroko almost believed that the guy was purposely avoiding him.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi called for the third time but Kuroko remained unfazed just staring at Hanamiya’s side profile. Everyone then silently watched Kuroko who seemed to have totally become unaware of his surrounding, of what he was doing.

Hanamiya Makoto had matured and he looked better than ever. He wasn’t just handsome, he had this charm that you would look at him and would want to know him. You would want to ask his name, his Line ID. His voice even changed a little but it still sounded like him.

To Kuroko he was someone familiar and a stranger at the same time.

Hanamiya sighed, he could no longer ignore the stare the bluenette was giving him. His gaze burned against his skin. Makoto turned to look at him, lazily, chin propped against his unclenched fist. “Long time, no see,” He smirked, his eyes leveled against Kuroko’s blue ones. Kuroko felt the air in his chest was knocked off. He almost didn’t breathe which made Akashi and the rest of their friends worried.

“Yeah,” Kuroko answered, breathlessly. “Long time, no see.” His voice turned into an almost painful whisper making him realize how much he truly wanted to see the old Kirisaki Daiichi captain. The longing he held in him for years was finally seeping out.

Hanamiya broke into chuckles, making everyone turned their attention to him. “And you told me we could just forget it.” He turned to the bluenette with a smug expression. Kuroko’s cheeks began heating up and in seconds he was beet red. Akashi and the rest looked at him in utter surprise. This was the first time he saw Kuroko turned to red. Kuroko had always had that porcelain skin, smooth, and way too fair. So when the latter blushed, it was so evident that it almost looked like someone dumped a can of paint over him.

Kuroko quickly stood up. “I’m go-going to buy food and drinks.” With that, he rushed out leaving everyone speechless.

“What did you do that poor guy?” Imayoshi was the first one to break from the shock of seeing Kuroko beet red.

Makoto shrugged. “I didn’t do anything.” He pushed himself to stand up. “I know what’s gonna happen to this game. I have things to do, Imayoshi.” With a silent wave, Makoto left.

Kuroko took a deep breath, looking at the vending machine in front of him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he silently reprimanded himself for losing composure just because he saw Hanamiya Makoto after so many years. “Makoto,” he sighed unconsciously. He was snatched away from his thoughts when he felt someone dragged him. Soon he found himself inside one of the cubicles in the restroom with Makoto trapping him between the wall and his body.

“Hana—,” he wasn’t able to finish what he was saying when the raven claimed his lips. Kuroko was swept by the sudden passionate kiss the Uncrowned King initiated. He held unto the guy as if his life depended on him, returning his wild, burning, kisses. Makoto dominated his mouth with his tongue, Kuroko moaned making the older guy smirk.

“Tetsuya,” Makoto breathed, kissing his neck while fumbling with his pants. Kuroko’s brain shut down the moment he felt Hanamiya’s hand stroke him. He was swept in a whirlwind of passion. When his senses came back, he saw Hanamiya cleaned him and himself. Kuroko raked his hair, silently cursing himself for having sex with Hanamiya in a public restroom.

“Get back to the stadium. Buy things first,” Makoto said.

Kuroko just looked at the guy before nodding. They left the restroom and Kuroko began buying random things from the vending machine. “Are you leaving?” He asked without looking at Makoto.

“Depends,” the raven shrugged.

Kuroko sighed. He turned to look at Hanamiya, who was busy on his phone. Screw being shy. He just saw the guy again. And though they just had one hot sex in the restroom, he wanted him to stay. Even just a little longer. “Can you just finish the game?”

Hanamiya looked up to meet the bluenette’s eyes. “Sure,” he answered. Kuroko allowed himself to sigh in relief.

Kuroko went back to the audience seat, handing out what he bought. “Tetsuya, are you okay?” Akashi asked, worried. Kuroko nodded telling him that he was okay. He’s just probably tired. After five minutes, Makoto came to take the seat next to him.

“I thought you’re busy?” Imayoshi asked the moment he sat down.

“My groupmate bailed on me. Thanks to you.” The lie came out smoothly. It took Kuroko’s everything to not just turn and look at the guy. He opened a bottle and began drinking. He was about to close the bottle when Hanamiya took it and drank the rest. Kuroko didn’t say anything. And their friends who saw it. They shudder at how the sexual tension between the two doubled since they came back from who knows where.

Mibuchi who at times doesn’t know how to control his mouth finally asked what everyone was mentally asking. “Tet-chan and Mako-chan did something happen between you two that we didn’t know?”

Kuroko was shocked at the sudden question but the others were more surprised at how Kuroko turned bright red, stuttering, and saying that nothing happened between him and Hanamiya. Hanamiya on the other hand just sighed, saying, “Don’t ask questions you know the answer to.” Which made everyone look at him more questioning and surprised.

“Ma—Hanamiya-san!” Kuroko turned to him, glaring. Makoto wasn’t really someone who cares but if only he could tell Kuroko that his answers and the way he looked right now were much more suspicious than what he said. He kept it to himself, of course, he can’t have everyone staring at him just because he was being adorably shy at the moment.

Kise and Aomine’s team won the game and everyone went out to celebrate. They found themselves some nice okonomiyaki place. The seat arrangement was an unspoken agreement with Kuroko sharing table with Akashi, Midorima, Kise, and Aomine. Behind Kuroko was Hanamiya who was sharing a table with Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, and Kiyoshi.

The tension doubled and everyone could practically sense how Kuroko has a huge crush one Hanamiya Makoto. Each of them can’t actually process what was happening but they just left the thing unsaid. Even Kise and Aomine felt something was different and Akashi had to talk to them somewhere Kuroko wouldn’t hear. They were practically fuming hearing the gist of the story but none of them said a word. Kuroko had been spacing out and was not himself the entire time while Hanamiya was just being himself.

To lighten up the mood Kise proposed a game on their table which was truth or dare. He grabbed four chopsticks, one colored red at the tip, and placed it on a cup. The one who will pick up the colored chopstick will be asked to either spill some truth or do some dare.

On the first draw, Kuroko got the colored chopsticks. He automatically chose the truth. It was always like that even before as he was blunt and honest. He doesn’t have a problem telling the truth. Kise happily asked him if there was anyone he liked which earned glares from everyone but they didn’t object as they were curious themselves.

Kuroko was silent for seconds before he finally answered. “Yes, there’s someone I like.”

Kise forgetting the situation momentarily began to whine telling Kuroko on why he never told him or them that he has someone he likes.

“I’ve liked him for almost four years now. It’s a fruitless kind of love.” Kuroko drank the shot of sake in front of him despite not drinking alcohol. The table and the others went silent. In their mind, one name immediately came. But to think that it had been for four years, that was another question added to the mystery between Kuroko and Hanamiya. And everyone was curious and wanted some answers. 

On the next draw, Kuroko got the colored chopsticks again. Kuroko automatically chose the truth. It seemed like his luck was a bit terrible that day. Akashi who could not take what was happening to their friend asked him if the person he like was currently with them. The others went silent, curious about how the bluenette will answer the question.

Even before Kuroko could say anything, a phone ring. “Hello,” Hanamiya’s voice filled the air.

“What?” The raven clicked his tongue. “Just go to my place. You have clothes there already. Stay the night. I’ll be on my way now.” Hanamiya hanged up and turned to Imayoshi saying he needed to leave. Just like that, he was gone. No words, no goodbyes, no anything.

In Kuroko's mind, nothing came but the question of when will he see the other one again. Does he need to wait for years again? Will he see him again? 

Kuroko let out a dry chuckle. “No.” He took a swing straight from the bottle of sake. “Seems like the person I like is not here anymore,” Without noticing it his tears ran down his cheeks effectively stunning his friends.

He guessed, he never forgot what happened four years ago. And he will never forget it. Just like how he realized his love for Kagami, he realized his love for Hanamiya Makoto in the latter's absence. In the small glimpse that wasn't granted to him. He realized it in his longing for him. He realized it when he finally saw him again. 

It was true. You can never love someone as much as you missed them. 

And he both love and missed Hanamiya Makoto.


	3. Drunken Stupor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated m — sexual content, language  
> graded f — didn't edit, didn't proofread, ugly
> 
> This might be the longest chapter i wrote only to shit on Kasamatsu's birthday. Anyway, everything is tying so i guess just two more chapters and we're done with this. You might be confused on why Hanamiya is like this on this story. Idk as well, i feel like he's just like that. please don't ask. 
> 
> anyways, i suddenly realized awhile ago that if there will be a pair that would have a completely normal and even healthy relationship it prolly be Kuroko and Kagami. That pair is just neat. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this.

It had been three weeks since he last saw Hanamiya Makoto yet every single day Kuroko silently wished with all his heart that he would bump to him. Several times, he was tempted to actually message Imayoshi Shouichi just to know where to find Hanamiya. He pushed the urge back. Swallowed the aching longing he felt.

His head was messed up with numerous questions.

Was he still playing basketball?

Where does he study?

What degree was he taking?

Does he still hang out with the old Kirisaki Daiichi players?

Was he still living on that penthouse?

What’s his number? His email address?

Did he date over the four years they never saw each other?

Was the one he was talking on the phone with his girlfriend or boyfriend?

He got more questions—endless questions. Kuroko wanted to know him more, wanted to see him more. Hear his voice more. Feel his warm touch more but none of those were given to him. No question was answered. He wasn’t able to see the raven, not even for just a second.

Just like before, he was left there waiting. Waiting for something uncertain. Waiting for someone who’s practically a stranger that he had some intimate memory with. With the mess in his head, the chaos in his heart, Kuroko wasn’t sure how he survived those three weeks.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi sighed. “Stop drinking already. You’re going to give yourself alcohol poisoning,” yeah, there was Akashi and the Generation of Miracles picking him up. Trying—ever so patiently—to help him navigate through the day. The red hair began picking up the bottles of alcohol scattered all over Kise’s living room. Midorima started to help him. They were having a get-together at Kise’s place after the blond kept on nagging about it. They had a great dinner which he practically can’t remember then they proceed on drinking. Or more on them watching him drown in alcohol like how they were doing for the past weeks.

Aomine helped Kuroko lie down on the sofa. The bluenette just murmured an incoherent ‘thank you’ before falling asleep.

“This seriously needs to stop.” Aomine sighed. He slumped on the floor, leaning against the sofa. “It’s getting ridiculous.” He clicked his tongue scratching the back of his head.

“Aominecchi is right.” Kise frowned. “We’ve given Kurokocchi enough time already to mope around but this can’t go on forever!”

“I know,” Akashi answered taking a seat on one of the couches. “Tetsuya needs to clean his act. He’s going kill himself.”

Midorima pushed his glasses in place. “We don’t even know what happened between him and that Hanamiya Makoto.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “And of all people, why Hanamiya Makoto?” Kise started whining about how violent and unlikeable Hanamiya was and how he should not be with Kuroko. It was getting loud and out of hand that Akashi calmed him down before he wakes the whole neighborhood, not just Kuroko.

“We have to hasten this up. Once Tetsuya is awake, we will ask him questions.” Akashi said earning nods of agreement from the rest.

Kuroko woke up after an hour, tears covering his cheeks. He pushed himself to sit down, thinking the rest of his friends were asleep. For a moment he allowed himself to cry before going back to his stoic self. Unaware of the silent eyes watching him.

This was getting out of hand, Kuroko thought to himself. He kept having happy dreams where he was with Hanamiya. They were happy. It was perfect. It was sad. It was maddening. His frustrations pent up and just flow out of his body not allowing him to keep it all bottled up.

Kuroko was surprised when Midorima offered him a glass of water. He looked up and saw the worried eyes of his friends. They too, like him, look tired. He suddenly felt the fang of guilt digging in his heart. He was too caught up with his own sadness that he unknowingly caused the people around him to worry.

“Thank you.” Kuroko accepted the glass and took a generous sip. “I’m sorry, it seemed like I have been selfish for the past weeks.”

“Yes, you have,” Akashi answered with a sigh.

“Akashicchi!” Kise exclaimed. Kuroko smiled a little. Kise is still Kise. The blond annoying dumb who would do anything to make him happy and to protect him from pain. 

“He needs to hear the truth.” Aomine tried to sound nonchalant but Kuroko knew him so well.

Kuroko placed the glass on the center table. “Four years ago, I met Hanamiya Makoto. It was a pure coincidence.” He gave a small smile. “It was during the day Kagami-kun told me he got a girlfriend. You guys probably knew I like Kagami-kun before.”

“It was obvious, idiot.” Aomine clicked his tongue. “Just looking at the way you look and you smile at that Bakagami, everyone would immediately know.”

“I didn’t know.” Kuroko chuckled. “I didn’t know I like Kagami-kun. I just found out when he told me that he got a girlfriend and I became jealous. I just found out when I could not wish from the bottom of my heart to be happy for him.”

“Of course, Tetsuya.” Akashi smiled gently. “You loved Taiga. Him being together with someone else will pain you. We all have our own level of selfishness.” Midorima added that it was only natural. Not only was he shock from knowing Kagami was dating but also from finally realizing his feelings for the said guy.

“I ran away when I heard that. I don’t know where to go or what to do but I felt like I just needed to get away. I bumped into Hanamiya-san on the street at the shopping district. I forced him to take me to his place.” If you’ll ask him if he will do the same thing again knowing the end result of the present Kuroko would not hesitate to answer yes.

He’ll do it again in a heartbeat.

“After convincing him he disdainfully agreed. When we got to his place, I cried and told him what I felt and what happened. I think that was the first time I cried in front of someone because of how I felt. Sure, I cried when Touou defeated Seirin at the Interhigh but it felt different. For the first time in my life, I have shed the mask that I always wore.”

Kuroko didn’t really need to explain what he was feeling. His friends knew it more than anyone else. When he was in pain. When he was frustrated by not being listened to. When they all turned their backs on him. Kuroko who held so much pain in his heart never once cried. He kept it all inside like a time-bomb ticking to its doom.

“After that, I asked Hanamiya-san to sleep with me.” Kuroko lightly chuckled to shake the seriousness away.

“Sleep with you?” Kise asked in disbelief. Everyone looked at Kuroko like he had grown two heads.

Kuroko nodded. “I ask him to have sex with me.” He doesn’t know why he did that. He had thought about it for the past years. Why did he ask Hanamiya to do that? Was it because he was sad? Or it just felt right that moment? He didn’t know and he doesn’t want to know.

“What?!” The collective voices of his friends made Kuroko laugh a little. They then started talking together, their voices, sentences, overlapping making him not understand a single thing.

“Guys, please calm down.” Kuroko sighed. “If you’re asking me why I did that. I don’t know the answer. Hanamiya-san refused at first telling me how stupid the idea was. I tried to convince him more and he eventually agreed. I was thinking that he’s the perfect partner for a one-night stand. He knows what he’ll do. He hates me, I don’t like him either.” Kuroko shrugged. Then silence enveloped them.

Kuroko smiled gently as he finished his story. “I read somewhere that when you had a one-night stand. You leave your heart at home or at the door. Never bring it with you while you do it or else, you’re screwed. I felt like I did something terrible that night because I clearly went home without my heart in me.”

“I left it in Hanamiya Makoto’s hand and I can’t seem to get it back.” He knew about it for years but admitting it loudly gave him a weird sense of liberation. It felt like the weight on his shoulder lightened up.

Akashi sighed. “Hanamiya Makoto is studying at our university.” Kuroko turned to look at the redhead in surprise. “He’s quite the name there you know,” Akashi shrugged.

“Yeah, he apparently aced the entrance exam which he was the only one who did for the past ten years.” Midorima pushed his glasses slightly. “I was surprised when I found out. I scored the entrance exam at 93.50%, Akashi got around 96.70% while Hanamiya Makoto just straight up got full marks of 100%.”

Kuroko smiled. “That guy is a mystery, isn’t he?” And they all agreed silently.

After unloading all the words and emotions Kuroko kept in him, he was finally able to pull himself together and got back on track again. He began to jog every morning with Nigou, was able to finally show-up in classes not late nor hungover. He was finally able to read books again and be his usual self. Of course, from time to time he would think about Hanamiya. What the latter could be doing or where was he. But he contented himself with the knowledge that the Uncrowned King was studying at the same university as Akashi and Midorima which happened to be just 3 stations away from his university.

They’re still moving in the same place, the same era, same time even when he hasn’t seen him in over two months.

The next time he saw Hanamiya was during Kasamatsu’s birthday party which was celebrated in the previous Kaijou captain’s small family restaurant. Akashi had asked him three times if he was sure he was okay with going in the party knowing fully that Hanamiya will be there. Kuroko gave the same answer every time the question will arise. He doesn’t want to just run away from Hanamiya or treat what happened between them as something he should just forget about. He knew they were nothing but worried about him and he was grateful for it but more than anything else he just wanted to see the black-haired guy.

For years, Kuroko knew he was taking care and watering a plant of love in his heart that will bear no fruit. He was aware of that more than anyone else but that doesn’t mean he wanted to stop taking care of the love he nurtured all alone in him. He wasn’t hoping for anything extravagant. He was also aware that he was not in some romance manga or some sugary fairytale. Hanamiya isn’t a prince nor was he some great romance protagonist who will hold his hand and say the things he has been dying to hear.

Hanamiya Makoto is Hanamiya Makoto.

Kuroko wouldn’t have it in any other way.

He liked him like that. Crude, foul, and uncaring. Living in the moment and just being himself. Unafraid of what people will say or think. Doing what he wanted. For him, he was more interesting that way.

“I can tell Kasamatsu that we’ll leave early,” Akashi turned to him, fixing the collar of his shirt.

“No need, I can handle myself, Akashi,” Kuroko assured. “Plus, you’ve done more than enough.” Kuroko slid the door open and entered the restaurant leaving Akashi outside staring at his back.

“I know you’re worried but just let it go tonight.” Midorima sighed, hand on the shoulder of their old team captain.

“He’s doing well now. I just don’t want him spiraling down like last time.” Akashi replied.

“We know. We’re there. He’ll be fine.” Midorima patted his back while Akashi nodded.

Upon entering the place, Kuroko smiled seeing everyone having fun. His eyes automatically went to the figure he hasn’t seen for over two months. He was raking his hair up, cigarette hanging from his lips. Imayoshi has his arm slung over his shoulder while telling him something that made Hanamiya roll his eyes.

“Kuroko!” Kasamatsu happily greeted. Everyone then greeted him and the Generation of Miracles that came after him.

“Happy Birthday, Kasamatsu-san,” he politely bowed before handing him his gift. Kasamatsu smiled thanking him and saying he shouldn’t have bothered. He then led them to their table. Kuroko took the seat behind Hanamiya as they were once again group similar to the last time. Food was immediately served, stories were dished out, and so were the drinks.

Kuroko who had stayed sober for a month now stuck with the orange juice he especially asked. Hearing about it, Imayoshi stood up and playfully draped his arm over the bluenette. “Ah, Kuroko you should drink alcohol today! Hanamiya bought tons!” Kuroko just politely decline while Akashi gave Imayoshi a warning glare.

“Stop pestering the kid,” Hanamiya tugged Imayoshi’s shirt, pulling him back to their table. Imayoshi just frowned. When they first gather together the sexual tension between Hanamiya and Kuroko was through the roof and almost unbearable, this time the word sexual was missing. There was nothing but awkward tension between them and they can’t decide which one they prefer.

Kuroko stood up. “I just need some air.” Akashi stood up and offer to accompany him. Kuroko declined, telling him that he wanted to be left alone for a moment. There was a hesitation on Akashi’s part as he became more overprotective of the guy but in the end with Midorima convincing him that it’s better to give Kuroko what he wanted, he finally agreed.

Kuroko found himself sitting on the bench not far from the restaurant. He felt a little guilty for bringing such tension to Kasamatsu’s party. With a resigned sigh, he concluded that it will be impossible for him and Makoto to be in the same room without effectively stirring something on the air and making everyone a little uncomfortable.

How the hell did it get there?

Speaking of the devil, Hanamiya settled himself on the space next to him. He lit up a cigarette before crossing his legs, his back relaxed against the bench, his arms sprawled on its length. After five minutes that Kuroko was gone, he stood up and left ignoring Imayoshi’s loud and others’ silent question on where he’s going.

“Since when did you start smoking?” Kuroko asked. Curious not condemning.

“I was already smoking before we even met.” Makoto seemed to have eased up since they were in high school. Back then, you can’t get any decent conversation from him without him saying anything rude or without him sneering.

Kuroko kept his eyes on the older guy. He had so many questions. He wanted to know a lot of things. Wanted to hear his voice more. But nothing made out his lips. Hanamiya Makoto seemed to have acquired the power to leave him speechless.

Hanamiya snorted removing the cigarette from his lips. He threw it on the ground, snubbing it out using his foot. Turning to Kuroko, he pulled him to a kiss. Kuroko was surprised for a second before he answered his hungry kisses with a roaring hunger. His fingers swam on his black hair, gripping them tightly pulling him more.

He wanted more. “More tongue,” Makoto whispered, Kuroko followed. He parted his mouth slightly allowing the raven to invade it. Explore every of it.

“Makoto,” Kuroko panted. Makoto whispered his name and took his lips again for another round of ardent kiss. This time, Kuroko’s tongue slipped on the older guy’s mouth making him groan. And they spent ten minutes making-out in the dark, on that bench, few feet away from everybody’s eyes.

Makoto propped his elbow against the backrest of the bench. His eyes surveyed the bluenette before him. His fingers played with his blue locks. “Tetsuya, if you have anything you wanted to say… you should say it.” Makoto murmured.

“Does my face look like I wanted to say something?” Kuroko wondered, tilting his head slightly. It was true of course. There were about a million things and a million more he wanted to say to Hanamiya. The only questions were how and where will he start?

“There are also million things that your eyes are saying right now.” Hanamiya snorted. “You’ve grown, you’re not the same expressionless android I met before.”

“That’s because it’s you,” Kuroko answered truthfully. If it will be other people, he would probably look the same as he always does.

“Hmm,” Hanamiya twirled the strand of his hair on his finger. “The two of us have crossed a boundary years ago. I don’t think you should be embarrassed right now to not to say what you wanted to say.”

Even during that time, Hanamiya had way with his words when it comes to him. Kuroko leaned towards him for a light peck on his lips. “It’s really nice to see you again, Makoto.” He stood up and walked back to the restaurant with hands in his pockets.

Hanamiya watched his back slowly put distance between them. It was just like that night. He didn’t even turn to look back. Hanamiya threw his head back, laughing as he remembered a line in the book he read long ago.

_“You never turn to look back when you walk away from me. Not even once.”_

_“It’s because I know our paths will cross again. No matter how many days, months, or even years had passed. We will always meet again.”_

Kuroko settled on his vacated seat with Akashi asking him if he’s okay. He assured him and their friends that he’s okay. After five minutes, Hanamiya entered the restaurant, settling back on his previous seat. Imayoshi who’s starting to be tipsy turned to Kuroko and Hanamiya. “You two always disappear whenever we’re meeting together…” Hanamiya just palmed the old Touou captain’s face telling him to mind his own business.

“Shut up, Hanamiya.” Imayoshi fought back. “You haven’t introduced me and Kasamatsu to your girlfriend!”

“You’re starting to piss me off, Bakayoshi.” Makoto scowled while opening a new can of beer.

“It’s true though, Hanamiya! She’s beautiful so introduce us to her!” Kasamatsu joined the conversation. Hanamiya just rolled his eyes, refusing to be baited by the two morons.

Kuroko sighed, trying to push down what he heard. He then reached for the bottle of alcohol on their table and chugged it down without any warning. Aomine and Kise quickly tried to stop him but he just threw them a death glare. The two then turned to Akashi, mentally asking for help but Akashi just shrugged it off.

After finishing the bottle on their table, Kuroko asked for two more. He wasn’t able to finish the second bottle when he slammed against the table. Not just plain drunk but totally wrecked. Akashi sighed. He stood up and went to Kasamatsu’s table. “Yukio, happy birthday. I’m afraid, I have to take Tetsuya home already so we will be excusing ourselves.” Kasamatsu extended his thanks for the greeting and for coming to the party. Akashi politely bowed before going to Kuroko’s seat where the guy was muttering nonsense and can barely hold himself up.

“Tetsuya, we’re leaving.” Akashi placed Kuroko’s arm over his shoulder.

“Aka…shi-kun… I d—don’t wann…a sleep alone.” Kuroko chuckled. For a second, Akashi regretted that he allowed Kuroko to drink but he was pissed. When Kuroko went out and Hanamiya followed after five minutes, he then decided to follow after another five minutes only to see the two making-out at the bench a few feet away from the restaurant. Akashi had been aware of how Kuroko had felt for Hanamiya. Heck, everyone knew it even without them talking about it. When Kuroko told them the entire story, he felt relieved as he believed it was the necessary first step to take for the bluenette to finally let go of what he felt and move on.

Just like how only blind people will not see how Kuroko was pretty smitten by Hanamiya only blind people will not see how much he adored their phantom. And probably he could even convince the blind people about his love for Kuroko.

Akashi had been patient for years. He believed that he needed to just patiently wait while making sure Kuroko knew how he felt. He never knew why his efforts and his love hasn’t been returned for years but when they saw Hanamiya Makoto the answer he was looking for was slapped on his face.

But he can’t do anything. Well, he can. He could take advantage of what was happening and start carving a path for Kuroko that leads to him but he doesn’t want that. He wanted to win his hand not by manipulating the bluenette. He wanted Kuroko to properly look at him as a worthy partner. As someone he would love with his whole heart.

So, Akashi Seijuro decided that he will wait. He had been waiting and waiting some more wouldn’t really hurt, right?

“You’ll sleep in my place,” Akashi smiled gently.

Imayoshi chuckled. “Akashi-kun you never told us you’re dating Kuroko.”

“Because we’re not,” Akashi replied. “But we will.” At those words, Hanamiya snorted before proceeding to chuckles. The tension in the air suddenly became heavy. Without any word, they knew Hanamiya told Akashi that he could try but he’ll never succeed.

At the sound of his chuckles, Kuroko jolted. “Ma… koto’s here.” He slurred. Kuroko gently pushed Akashi away. Pain glinted on the redhead’s eyes. Kuroko pushed himself to turn around and looked all over the place until his eyes landed on Hanamiya.

“Makoto!!” He happily called throwing himself to the other guy. Everyone looked at what happened in shock. It almost felt like Kise switched bodies with Kuroko. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the raven’s nape and pulled him on a tight embrace. Makoto snorted at how adorable he looked like, his arms wrapping on his waist.

“Makoto… I have something to tell you,” Kuroko pulled away, smiling like an idiot. Imayoshi and the others blinked at what they were seeing. This was the first time they saw such expression from the bluenette. He was practically radiating with joy while he smiled beautifully. Hanamiya leveled his gaze with the drunken guy in his arms.

“What is it, idiot?” it took his everything not to smile back.

“I love you,” Kuroko answered. He was drunk, his words almost slurred but you can feel how much he meant what he said.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

And he repeated it for countless times. Makoto patted his head, a gentle smile crossed his lips. “I know.” He whispered in answer. Kuroko grew silent before pressing his forehead against the Uncrowned King’s chest.

“I love you with the kind of love that hurt so much…” tears began falling from his eyes. Makoto just continued to listen, his hand patting the back of the younger one’s head. “The love I feel for you is such a painful love. When my heart got broken because of Kagami-kun, I thought that it hurts so much. It felt like I wouldn’t recover but what I felt for you was different. It hurts on a different level that sometimes I wish to not wake up or to just rip my heart off my chest and throw it away.”

“I know.” Makoto kissed the top of his head.

“But when I saw you during that day. I forgot every pain. It was as if they never existed. All I could feel was happiness. A different kind of happiness. That’s when I knew what I feel for Kagami-kun before was nowhere near to what I felt for you.” Kuroko pulled away and looked at Makoto’s amber eyes.

“Say, Makoto…” Makoto answered with a ‘hmm’. “When will I see you again?”

“Depends.”

“I’m sure after this I won’t see you again for a very long time. It may be a couple of days, weeks, or months. Or maybe years even just like before.”

“Maybe.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko smiled. Sad and understanding. “I’ll wait. I’ll patiently wait. It doesn’t matter how long. I would wait even if it takes years. And at that time, if you decided to get married please invite me. I would love to see you looking clean in a suit while you marry the person you love the most.”

“Wouldn’t that be painful for you?” Makoto chuckled. Eyes not leaving his blue ones. He then gently wiped his tears away.

“Of course, it will be painful I might actually die from the pain but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. To see the person I love the most be happy...” Yeah, the plan of love he has in his heart will never bear fruits. “That’s enough for me.” He smiled widely, new tears falling down his cheeks.

Makoto wiped his tears away. “You’re an idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kuroko nodded. “Maybe, I am.” His eyes closed and he soon fell unconscious because of the alcohol and exhaustion.

“You are.” Makoto kissed his temple before he listed the guy and passed him over the speechless Akashi. Now that Kuroko had passed out, Makoto finally became aware of the silence that dawned on everyone as they were stunned at Kuroko’s sudden burst of emotions.

“Take him,” Makoto said. Akashi nodded and took Kuroko with him. “He won’t remember a thing for sure. Don’t say anything. Everyone won’t say anything. He’ll die of embarrassment.” Makoto grabbed his coat and placed a new stick between his teeth.

“Oi, Hanamiya! What are you planning with what happened?” Aomine stood up. He was pissed at the thought that the raven doesn’t seem to care about what happened.

Makoto shrugged. “Who knows.” Aomine quickly grabbed his collar as everyone stood to stop what was bound to happen. They knew Aomine was an idiot enough to land a punch on Hanamiya if he wanted to.

“If you don’t feel the same tell it directly to Tetsu’s face! Stop making him hope! Or just don’t show your face ever again to him!” Aomine was clearly mad but it wasn’t just him, everyone felt the same to some degree.

“Daiki,” Akashi warned. “He felt the same.” Everyone turned to look at Akashi.

“Akashicchi! What are you saying? This guy clearly doesn’t like Kurokocchi!!” Kise whined. “He’s playing with him! Imayoshi even said that he has a girlfriend!”

Makoto raked his hair. This kind of drama wasn’t his cup of tea. Mainly because he doesn’t like drinking tea surrounded by people who claimed to know better. His eyes landed on the redhead. “You saw us,” It wasn’t a question rather a statement. Makoto knew. He saw him watching when Kuroko and he were outside.

“Kasamatsu, sorry for ruining your birthday. I’ll go now. Try not to be an idiot all the time.” Makoto walked away with a silent wave. And just like that Hanamiya Makoto was gone again.


End file.
